Wonderful Christmas Time
by Lel0.23
Summary: ¡La Navidad ya esta aquí y Peabody y Sherman están preparando algo grande! Descubre lo que ocurrirá
1. Preparing The Preparatives

A tan solo nueve días para Navidad Peabody y Sherman aún no tenían idea de cómo iban a celebrar esa fecha

"No, no, no" decía tachando ideas que anotó en una libreta

Sherman mientras tanto estaba tomando una lata de soda del refrigerador "¿Pasa algo Sr Peabody?" Preguntó abriendo la lata

"No se me ocurre nada para celebrar Navidad" dijo el Sr Peabody molesto

Sherman se sentó y le dio un sorbo a la lata. "Podríamos hacer una fiesta" sugirió

"¿Fiesta?" Preguntó el Sr Peabody

"Ya sabe, música, comida, invitados, una cena"

El Sr Peabody lo observó con rostro interesado

"¿Y quiénes serían invitados?"

"Estaba pensando traer amigos nuestros de diferentes años"

"Espera, espera, espera" lo interrumpió "¿Te refieres a traer a personajes históricos al pent-house para una celebración navideña?"

"Yo no lo habría dicho mejor Sr Peabody" respondió con una sonrisa

"¿No crees que sería peligroso sacar a esas personas de su época?"

"Por un par de horas no creo que pase nada, no vamos a crear una paradoja tiempo-espacio"

El Sr Peabody lo meditó unos segundos

"Además yo puedo invitar amigos míos, Jill, Abby, Carl, Mason... Riley"

Peabody lo miró "¿Quieres organizar esta fiesta solo para ver a Riley en Navidad cierto?"

Sherman escupió la soda en el rostro de Peabody, el comentario lo tomó desprevenido

"Gracias hijo, necesitaba un baño de soda" dijo el Sr Peabody limpiándose la cara

"Lo siento, su comentario me tomó desprevenido"

"Entonces esa es la razón por la que quieres hacer esta fiesta"

"No, solamente la quiero invitar es todo"

Una semana antes los dos habían visitado diferentes lugares y épocas gracias a la WABAC, además de que ambos se volvieron novios

"¿Sabes? Me convenciste, haremos la fiesta" dijo el Sr Peabody tras meditarlo unos minutos

Durante las siguientes horas ambos estuvieron anotando y tachando nombres en una lista que hicieron

"¿Agamenón?" Preguntó Sherman

"Traería a la señorita Grunion, recuerda que se la llevó a la antigua Troya" respondió él Sr Peabody

"¿El Rey Tut?"

"¿Prometes no ponerte celoso si se enamora de Riley?"

Sherman le dirigió una mirada de molestia

"Solo decía hijo" comentó el Sr Peabody

Así estuvieron un par de horas hasta que por fin quedó hecha la lista de invitados

"Veamos: Leonardo Da Vinci, María Antonieta, William Shakespeare, Albert Einstein, Isaac Newton, Galileo Galilei, George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, John Lennon, Graham Bell, John F Kennedy, Abraham Lincoln, Robespierre y por último Carl, Mason, Jill, Abby y Riley"

"Aún tenemos nueve días para agregar o quitar invitados" indicó Sherman

"Muy bien, ahora los preparativos ¿Qué necesitamos para la fiesta?"

"A juzgar por el hecho de que invitamos a María Antonieta yo diría que mucho pastel" señaló Sherman

"No hay problema" respondió el Sr Peabody

"Necesitamos luces, esferas, música, todo lo necesario para una fiesta navideña"

"Déjaselo al maestro de las fiestas"

Sherman lo vio con expresión incrédula, Peabody nunca había celebrado una fiesta en el pent-house ni en ningún otro lado

Sherman consultó su reloj y vio que era más de medianoche

"¡Santo Dios! Mañana tengo clases" gritó y salio corriendo hacia su habitación "¡Hasta mañana Sr Peabody!"

Peabody se quedó despierto organizando todos los preparativos

« Va a ser la mejor fiesta del mundo»

 **Notas**

 **La Navidad ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina y este par lo sabe ¿Qué ocurrirá con la fiesta?**

 **Ah si ¡Esta es la sorpresa! ¿Les gustó? ¿No? Okay**

 **Por cierto cabe destacar que esta es una mini continuación de Feelings pero no es la continuación oficial, se podría decir que es un intermedio**

 **En fin espero que les guste esta historia**

 **¡Nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capitulo!**


	2. We Invite You

A la mañana siguiente Sherman despertó más tarde de lo habitual, se apresuró a acomodar su cama y a vestirse con el uniforme del colegio, cuando por fin estuvo listo salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor.

Para su sorpresa la mesa del comedor estaba llena de rollos de pergamino de color amarillento anudados cada uno con un lazo de color dorado.

El Sr Peabody salió apresurado de la cocina con un plato de hot cakes recién hechos.

"¿Qué es todo esto Sr Peabody?"

"Oh, son las invitaciones que hice para nuestra fiesta" respondió Peabody cortando un pedazo de hot cake "Por cierto en tu mochila puse las invitaciones para tus amigos"

"De acuerdo Sr Peabody" dijo Sherman con la boca llena

Minutos después ambos salieron del pent-house y se dirigieron al colegio de Sherman, para su desgracia el scooter seguía descompuesto asi que comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, una vez que llegó a la puerta del colegio Sherman vislumbró a su grupo de amigos: Carl, Mason, Jill, Abby y, por supuesto a Riley. En cuanto lo vieron acercarse apresurado se acercaron a él.

"Creíamos que no ibas a venir" dijo Carl

"Se me hizo... tarde" comentó Sherman con una respiración agitada

"Sigue descompuesto el scooter ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Riley abrazándolo

"Sí"

En ese momento sonó el timbre que marcaba el inicio de clases

"Oigan tortolitos, apresúrense si no quieren llegar tarde" gritó Jill al ver que Sherman y Riley tardaban mucho en entrar

Los seis comenzaron a correr hacia el salón de clases, para su suerte los pasillos estaban ya desiertos, cuando finalmente llegaron al salón de clases los seis asomaron la cabeza

"¿Podemos pasar profesor?" Dijeron los seis al unísono

"Ultima vez que llegan tarde" dijo el profesor con tono serio

Los seis entraron al salón intentando reprimir las risas que le provocó la carrera y el hecho de llegar tarde

Tras cuatro largas horas de clases ininterrumpidas los seis se dirigieron a la cafetería, tomaron la bandejas con su almuerzo y se sentaron juntos en una sola mesa

Sherman sacó los rollos de papel amarillento que tenía en su mochila y leyó la etiquetas que tenían

"Jill" dijo entregándole el rollo

"Carl"

"Riley"

"Abby"

"Y Mason"

Los cinco desanudaron la invitación y se pusieron a leerla

"Apreciada señorita Riley Anderson" comenzó Riley "Los señores Peabody y Sherman nos complace invitarla a usted y a su familia a la celebración navideña que se celebrará el día veinticinco de diciembre del año en curso"

"Esperamos que pueda acompañarnos en esta gran celebración que organizamos para estas fechas festivas" continuó Carl

"Atentamente: Los señores Peabody y Sherman" concluyó Abby

"Uhh, una fiesta, será divertido" dijo Alegría

"No si los padres de Riley la humillan" replicó Desagrado

"Eso no pasará" dijo Alegría

"¡Vaya Sherman! No sabía que ya eras señor" comentó Mason

"Yo tampoco lo sabia" respondió él

"Será divertido, cuenta conmigo" dijo Jill sonriendo

"¿Habrá pizza?" Preguntó Carl

"¿Es en serio Carl?" preguntó Riley

"No es fiesta si no hay pizza" respondió él

"¡Es una fiesta navideña!" Indicó Mason

"¡Da igual!"

Sherman observaba a Carl con gracia "Será divertido hacer una fiesta navideña con pizza" señaló

"¡Yey!" Exclamó Carl y todos en la mesa se rieron

"Cuenta con nosotros" dijeron Carl y Mason

"¿Que dices tu Abby? ¿Irás?"preguntó Jill

"No me perdería una celebración con mis amigos" respondió ella con una sonrisa

"Sólo falta la señorita Peabody" bromeó Carl

Riley casi se ahogó con un pedazo de manzana al oír eso

"Ja ja" rió Sherman sarcásticamente

"Ay por favor todos sabemos que son novios" puntualizó Carl

Los dos se sonrojaron

"Sí, iré, tanto por la pizza como por mis amigos" dijo Riley

"Esto es genial, los seis reunidos contra el mundo ¡Seremos imparables!" Gritó Mason soltando una carcajada

Los seis estallaron en incontrolables risas

"Buena esa" dijo Carl

"Demasiado" dijo Abby soltado un suspiro que sonrojó a Mason

"Em... ¿Me perdí de algo?" Preguntó Sherman

"¿Qué? Ah, no nada" dijo Mason espabilando

"La señorita Abby esta enamorada del señorito Mason" dijo Jill

"¡Claro que no!" Se defendió Abby

"Claro que si" dijo Jill

En ese instante la campana que indicaba el final del descanso sonó y los seis se dirigieron al salón de clase

Al final del dia los seis se reunieron debajo del árbol que se encontraba a la entrada del colegio

"Señoras y señores" comenzó Sherman "¡Mañana es el ultimo dia de clases!"

Los seis estallaron en vítores de alegría

"No olvides que nos veremos en tu fiesta" señaló Jill

"Muy cierto" dijo Carl

En ese instante el Sr Peabody llegó en el scooter ya reparado

Sherman se despidió de sus amigos y de Riley, dándole a esta un beso corto en los labios

"¿Ya puedo vomitar?" Preguntó Carl

Los dos lo miraron con supuesto enfado.

Sherman corrió hacia el scooter y se subió de un salto y desapareció de la vista de sus amigos

"Las invitaciones fueron entregadas Sr Peabody" comentó Sherman

"Me alegro hijo, yo ya entregué las que tenía que entregar"

"¿Utilizó la WABAC?"

"Asi es hijo"

"Entonces solo falta la decoración y los preparativos para la fiesta más épica jamás organizada" exclamó Sherman

 **Notas:**

 **Invitaciones entregadas, ahora a preparar la decoración y la cena... Y la pizza claro**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**

 **Nos vemos mañana!**


	3. Last Day Of Class

Ocho días faltaban para Navidad y Peabody y Sherman estaban ya preparándose para la fiesta

"¿Crees que puedas ayudarme mañana a decorar hijo?" Preguntó el Sr Peabody mientras Sherman tomaba su desayuno

"Claro" respondió Sherman terminando su vaso de leche

"Genial, será mejor que nos vayamos ya si no quieres llegar tarde"

Minutos después de haber salido del pent-house llegaron al colegio de Sherman

"Hasta luego Sr Peabody" se despidió Sherman abrazando a su padre

En la puerta como el día anterior estaban sus amigos esperándolo

Saludó a Carl y Mason con un choque de palmas, a Jill y a Abby con un beso en la mejilla y a Riley con un dulce beso en los labios

"En serio ¿Puedo vomitar?" Bromeó Carl

Los seis entraron y caminaron tranquilos al salón de clases

Durante las clases Riley le mandó a Sherman un papel hecho bolita

 _Mis padres están ansiosos por ir a la fiesta. Y yo tambien lo estoy_

Sherman escribió en el papel y se lo devolvió a Riley

 _Va a ser genial todo, créeme_

Durante el receso se sentaron en la misma mesa del día anterior, sin embargo en esta ocasión Mason se sentó junto a Abby. Sherman, Riley, Carl y Jill los observaron detenidamente

"¿Pueden besarse de una vez por todas?" Preguntó Sherman.

Mason y Abby se sonrojaron

"¿Cuándo lo harán público?" Preguntó Riley

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Mason

"Su noviazgo, qué más"

Mason volteó los ojos

"Chicos supérenlo" dijo Abby en tono molesto

"Mejor hablemos de la épica fiesta navideña de Sherman" comentó Jill

"Y de la pizza" añadió Carl

"¿Quiénes más están invitados?" Preguntó Abby

Sherman miró a su alrededor en busca de curiosos

"Prometan no decir nada" les pidió Sherman

"Lo prometemos" respondieron al unísono

Sherman les contó la idea de traer a personajes históricos al presente para la fiesta que estaban organizando

"¿Traer a personajes del pasado?" Preguntó Jill incrédula

"Recuerden la máquina que tiene su padre. La RABAC" dijo Carl.

"WABAC" lo corrigió Sherman

"Eso"

"Ahora entiendo como es que conoces tanto de historia" dijo Abby

"Una fiesta en la que se fusiona el pasado y el presente, eso es algo que no se ve todos los dias" comentó Mason

"Ya lo creo" dijo Abby

En ese instante los altavoces comenzaron a sonar.

"Su atención por favor, habla el director Purdy, debido a que este es el ultimo dia de clases de este año, el comité escolar decidió cerrar temprano el colegio. Disfruten sus vacaciones"

La cafetería entera estalló en vítores de alegría, todos corrieron hacia los salones por sus respectivas mochilas y salieron del colegio

Los seis salieron de la escuela con enorme felicidad

"¡Libertad!" Gritó Carl levantando las manos

"¡Adiós escuela! Por ahora" dijo Sherman

"¿Que les parece ir a comer algo?" Preguntó Jill

"¡Pizza!" Gritó Carl

"Vayamos a comprar una pizza y luego vamos a Central Park a descansar y comérnosla" sugirió Riley

Dicho y hecho los seis caminaron hacia una pizzería cercana y pidieron dos pizzas grandes, una de peperoni y la otra hawaiana. Posteriormente se dirigieron a Central Park donde se sentaron en uno de los amplios pastos que había en el parque

"Disfrutemos de este inicio de vacaciones y de esta deliciosa pizza que vamos a comer" dijo Carl

"Amén" dijeron los seis al unísono

Mientras degustaban la pizza estuvieron hablando de lo que harían en las vacaciones

"Probablemente no haré nada" dijo Carl "Mis padres no son muy fantásticos de salir a conocer el mundo"

"Yo tampoco se qué haré" comentó Jill "Mis padres casi siempre deciden salir de ultimo minuto ¿Tú Abby?"

Sin embargo Abby no contestó, Sherman vio que estaba dándole un suave beso a Mason en los labios

"Carl, si quieres vomitar este es el momento"

Abby y Mason ni siquiera se inmutaron en el comentario de Sherman

Riley carraspeó y por fin los dos se separaron sonrojados

"No me digan que ya llevan meses enamorados" dijo Carl

"Un año" respondió Mason

"Solo que aun no estábamos seguros de los sentimientos del otro" añadió Abby

Tras este incomodo momento cada quien se retiró a su casa, Sherman acompañó a Riley a su casa como solía hacerlo en algunas ocasiones.

"¿Que opinas de Mason y Abby?" Le preguntó Sherman a Riley

"Se ven muy lindos juntos, pero no tan lindos como nosotros" respondió Riley recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Sherman

Minutos después de haberse despedido de Riley con otro largo beso llegó al pent-house.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor Sherman observó el lugar sorprendido, la decoración ya estaba siendo colocada, habían cientos de luces colgadas del techo del pent-house, al fondo del gran comedor se encontraba un árbol de Navidad muy alto con cientos de esferas de colores rojo y plateado, cientos de luces de color amarillo prendían y apagaban, reflejando su brillo en las esferas

"Ah Sherman, llegas temprano" dijo el Sr Peabody bajando de una escalera

"Cerraron el colegio temprano" respondió él

"Bien, ahora terminaremos de decorar más rápido"

Y dicho esto se pusieron a trabajar

 **Notas:**

 **Lamento no haber podido subir capitulo ayer, mi teléfono se volvió loco y no pude escribir el capitulo**

 **El siguiente capitulo ocurrirá un día antes de Navidad, aunque probablemente lo publique el 22 de diciembre, se que suena raro pero asi va a ser debido a que los capítulos que tratan de la fiesta durarán desde el 23 hasta el 25 (3 capítulos, tal vez 4)**

 **Asi que nos vemos pronto amigos!**


	4. I've Just Seen A Face

Nochebuena: el día que todos los niños esperan entusiasmados para recibir regalos por parte de Santa Claus

Sherman no estaba tan ansioso por esta fecha, él tenía en mente el día siguiente: Su gran fiesta de Navidad.

Durante toda la mañana Sherman y el Sr Peabody le dieron los últimos detalles a la decoración, colocaron las últimas luces y acomodaron manteles, sillas, mesas, etc.

Al final todo el pent-house se había vuelto un verdadero salón para una fiesta elegante, había velas en las mesas, las cuales estaban cubiertas por un mantel rojo y dorado

Por todo el techo surcaban montones de luces amarillas y blancas, a su vez enormes telas de colores rojo y verde atravesaban todo el tejado.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó el Sr Peabody

"¡Me encanta!" Gritó Sherman

"Me alegro, veamos si ya está todo"

Peabody tomó una lista de papel de la mesa y comenzó a poner una palomita a lo que ya habían puesto

"Luces: Listo"

"Árbol de Navidad: Más que listo" comentó Sherman

"Mesa y cubiertos: Listos"

"Lo único que falta es la comida"indicó el Sr Peabody

Durante veinte minutos Sherman y el Sr Peabody decidieron qué iban a cenar en la fiesta

"¿Pizza? ¿En serio?" Preguntó el Sr Peabody

"Fue idea de Carl, dijo que no es fiesta si no hay pizza"

"¡Es una fiesta navideña!"

"Sería interesante ¿No cree?" Comentó Sherman con una sonrisa

Peabody lo meditó por unos segundos

"Tal vez tengas razón" dijo Peabody "Sí, comeremos pizza"

"¡Sí!" Gritó Sherman

"Pero aún así tenemos que pensar en la cena de manera formal"

Durante otros veinte minutos se la pasaron pensando en la cena

"El pavo es clásico" comentó Sherman "Además en cenas pasadas usted ha preparado un pavo bañado en salsa de mango que esta delicioso"

"Muy bien, pavo bañado en salsa de mango, aún nos falta la sopa y el postre"

"Hmmm, de sopa podría preparar esa sopa de tallarines a la mantequilla y a las finas hierbas" comentó Sherman

"O podría preparar esa crema de nuez con trozos de pan ligeramente tostado y a las finas hierbas"

"O podría hacer ambas" comentó Sherman riendo

"Ambas serán" dijo el Sr Peabody dedicándole una sonrisa a su hijo

"Solamente faltaría el postre"

Ambos se miraron fijamente y dijeron al unísono

"Pastel nevado"

Ambos comenzaron a reír

"Pastel nevado será, vamos Sherman, iremos al supermercado por los ingredientes"

Dicho y hecho los dos se dirigieron al supermercado más cercano y comenzaron a comprar todo lo necesario

Mientras Sherman buscaba en un pasillo uno de los ingredientes para el pastel sintió que alguien lo observaba. Volteó a ambos lados del pasillo pero no había nadie

Entonces vio que por una abertura del estante se veían unos ojos de color azul, alrededor de los ojos notó el delineador negro que rodeaba el contorno de los ojos, la chica se acomodó un mechón de pelo rubio y después se fue

Sherman corrió al otro pasillo para ver a la chica que lo había observado, pero ya no estaba

«Esos ojos, ese delineador, ese cabello rubio, los reconocería en cualquier parte» pensó Sherman

En ese instante el Sr Peabody llegó junto a él

"¿Acaso viste un fantasma? Estas muy pálido"

Sherman salió de su estupor "No, creí haber visto a alguien"

Tras este extraño incidente ambos se dirigieron a la caja registradora a pagar, de todas las personas que estaban formadas ellos eran los que más habían comprado

Sherman estuvo todo el rato de regreso al pent-house pensando en la chica que había visto

¿Acaso Penny había regresado tras solo un año de haberse ido a Los Ángeles?

Alrededor de las 9 de la noche el Sr Peabody entró en la habitación de su hijo

"Sherman, es Nochebuena ¿Te apetece ir a cenar algo?"

Sherman asintió y se puso de pie

Las calles estaban repletas de gente que iba y venía, muchas de esas personas llevaban grandes regalos envueltos en papel de distintos colores

La cena fue simple pero rica, sin embargo Sherman se pasó la mitad de la cena en silencio

"¿Listo para mañana hijo?" Preguntó el Sr Peabody

Sherman no contestó « Era Penny, estoy seguro que era Penny»

"Sherman" insistió el Sr Peabody

"¿Qué?" Dijo Sherman reaccionando

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó su padre confundido

"No, solo que... Estoy cansado"mintió él

Después de haber pagado la cena ambos regresaron a casa y se fueron a dormir, sin embargo Sherman le daba vueltas al pensamiento de esa chica que lo observaba, estuvo pensando en eso hasta que por fin se quedó dormido

 **Notas:**

 **Sigo vivo no se preocupen**

 **Lamento no haber publicado, esto de que sea diciembre me dificulta escribir, además de que mi madre solamente quiere estar en la calle**

 **Les debo el episodio de ayer y el de hoy. Y les prometo que antes de las 11:59 de la noche los tendrán**

 **Por ahora es todo NOS VEMOS EN UNAS HORAS**


	5. Beginning and surprise

25 de diciembre: El gran dia Sherman se levantó muy temprano y fue hacia la cocina, al entrar fue recibido por un montón de olores dulces

"Buenos dias Sr Peabody" saludó Sherman

"Oh Sherman, buenos dias"

"¿Cómo va la cena?" Preguntó el

El Sr Peabody probó un poco de salsa que había en una cacerola "Bastante bien" respondió

"Supongo que cuando termine de preparar la cena se va a preparar usted para recibir a los invitados"

"Asi es hijo, por cierto, hay unir regalos debajo del árbol de Navidad"

Sherman había olvidado completamente el asunto de los regalos de Navidad

Salió lentamente de la cocina y caminó hacia el gran árbol de Navidad, debajo había una serie de cajas envueltas en papel de regalo

La primera caja que tomó tenía una etiqueta que rezaba _Para Sherman De Sr Peabody_ dentro de la caja había una colección de ocho libros con una Torre en el lomo de cada uno

"La Torre Oscura de Stephen King" dijo Sherman sonriendo "Nunca tuve la oportunidad de comprarlos"

La siguiente caja que abrió era un reloj un tanto infantil para su edad, era un reloj de Mickey Mouse el cual marcaba la hora con sus brazos, tras sacar el reloj Sherman observó una tarjeta que había al fondo de la cajita _Nunca pierdas tu niño interior_

Tras finalizar de abrir sus regalos Sherman fue a prepararse para la cena, se bañó y se visto con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata color rojo, intentó peinarse pero como siempre su cabello no se acomodaba de ningún modo.

A las 6:30 ya estaba listo y la cena ya estaba servida

El Sr Peabody se había puesto un frac con el clásico moño rojo

"Ahora vuelvo Sherman"

"¿A dónde va Sr Peabody?" Preguntó confundido

"No es a donde hijo, es a cuando" respondió sonriendo

Sherman se sentó en el salón a leer El Pistolero mientras esperaba a los invitados

A las 6:55 volvió el Sr Peabody con un montón de personajes famosos

"Muy elegante" dijo George Washington

"Asi que este es el presente" comentó John Lennon "No es muy distinto a los 60"

El pent-house se llenó en un instante de personajes históricos de todas épocas, muchos habían comenzado a entablar conversación con otros, hablando de la época en que vivían y la vida cotidiana de la ciudad

A las 7:00 Sherman se colocó enfrente del ascensor para recibir a sus amigos, la primera en llegar fue obviamente Riley

Riley corrió hacia él y le dio un beso largo en los labios

"Riley nada de muestras de afecto" indicó su padre

"Cariño, déjala, es Navidad" dijo la madre de Riley sonriendo

Los tres pasaron al salón y vieron a su alrededor confundidos y sorprendidos

"Oh Dios mío" exclamó el padre de Riley "John Lennon, debo ir a hablar con él"

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Carl y Mason junto con sus padres

"Esto si que es increíble" comentó Carl

"El pasado y el presente fusionados, genial" dijo Mason

Mientras conversaban llegaron Jill y Abby

Abby saludó a Mason de la misma manera que Riley saludó a Sherman

"Muy bien, suficiente, yo me voy" dijo Carl empujando su silla de ruedas.

"Oh vamos Carl, no es para tanto" dijo Jill

Carl miró a Jill unos segundos

"Quédate aquí" insistió Jill sonriéndole

"D-de acuerdo" tartamudeó cel m Carl

Los seis avanzaron hacia el salón mirando a todos los reunidos

"¡Sherman!" Gritó el Sr Peabody llamando a su hijo

Sherman se abrió paso hacia donde se encontraba su padre y se colocó a su lado

"¡Su atención por favor!" Dijo el Sr Peabody.

Todos en la fiesta guardaron silencio

El Sr Peabody se aclaró la garganta "Muchas gracias por haber venido a esta pequeña gran celebración de Navidad, es un placer que estén con nosotros todos los personajes históricos que se encuentran aquí, esperamos de todo corazón que se diviertan y disfruten esta velada. Gracias"

El salón entero estalló en aplausos antes de que la conversaciones se reanudaran, Sherman fue junto con su grupo de amigos y comenzaron a conversar de sus regalos de Navidad.

"Veo que recibiste La Torre Oscura Sherman" dijo Mason examinando la portada del primer libro "Yo recibí la edición especial de El Señor De Los Anillos"

Así estuvieron conversando de sus regalos por al menos media hora, mientras hablaban Riley apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sherman o le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla que Sherman le devolvía en los labios

"Dios, en serio es tan repulsivo" comentaba Carl

La ultima vez que comentó eso sintió la suave mano de Jill tomando la suya

Las dos parejas los observaron fijamente

"¿Eso no es repulsivo Carl?" Preguntó Riley

Carl negó lentamente con la cabeza

En ese instante el timbre que indicaba que alguien se dirigía al pent-house sonó

"Yo voy" dijo Sherman

Sherman se puso enfrente de la puerta para saludar a los invitados

« Espera, no invitamos a nadie más » pensó Sherman confundido «¿Quién más viene?»

La respuesta a su pregunta le llegó en el momento en que se abrió la puerta

Una chica de cabello rubio con ojos azules delineados estaba de pie junto a sus padres

Sherman tuvo que emplear todas sus fuerzas para no soltar el mayor grito de su vida

 **Notas**

 **Un invitado sorpresa llegó**

 **Supongo que ya todos saben quién es, bueno pues esta de regreso ¿Como reaccionará Sherman? Ya vimos una parte de su reacción**

 **En unos momentos la continuación**

 **Por cierto quiero desearles una muy feliz Nochebuena y Navidad a todos ustedes, espero que la pasen muy bien hoy y mañana y todos los dias de lo que queda de este año.**

 **Aún hay muchos proyectos en mente asi que espero que me acompañen en el 2016**


	6. Better Than Expected

Sherman no podía creerlo ¡Era ella!

"Hola Sherman" dijo Penny

"P-P-Penny" tartamudeó él

"¡Paul, Patty! Pasen"gritó el Sr Peabody acercándose a ellos

Sherman seguía sin moverse de su lugar, el regreso de Penny le tomó totalmente desprevenido

"¿Penny?" Preguntó Jill "Cuanto tiempo"

"Jill, te extrañé mucho" dijo Penny abrazando a su amiga

"Bienvenida de nuevo Penny" dijo Mason

"Gracias Mason, veo que eres pareja de Abby"

Los dos se sonrojaron

"Vaya, tu debes ser Penny" dijo Riley "Soy Riley"

Penny le estrechó la mano sonriéndole

"Esto es aun mas genial que nosotros seis juntos, el regreso de Penny Peterson" dijo Mason

Penny rió ante el comentario "¿Y Sherman?"

"Ha de estar ayudando al Sr Peabody" dijo Jill

Sin embargo Sherman se había encerrado en su habitación, de un instante a otro ya no quería saber nada de la fiesta

En ese instante el Sr Peabody entró a su habitación

"¿Por qué te encerraste?" Preguntó

"Usted sabe muy bien por qué me encerré Sr Peabody"

"Penny" dijo el Sr Peabody

"¿Por qué no me dijo que iba a venir?' Preguntó Sherman irritado.

"No quería escuchar tus protestas" respondió el Sr Peabody

Sherman le lanzó una mirada de enojo junto con un leve gruñido

"Esta bien, era una sorpresa, el Sr Peterson y yo conversamos unas semanas atrás y dijo que se habían vuelto a mudar a Nueva York, a mi parecer Penny tuvo algo que ver, supongo que te extrañaba. No me digas que tu no la extrañabas"

Sherman recordó el impacto que le provocó saber que Penny se iba a California, había estado mas de una semana en cama sin hacer nada. Posteriormente llegó Riley, la cual llenó ese hueco que Penny había dejado para después convertirse en su pareja, sin embargo Sherman sabía que no había sido la misma amistad que tuvo con Penny

"¿Qué piensas Sherman?" Le preguntó su padre

"En todo" respondió sin moverse

Su padre lo tomó del hombro gentilmente "Vamos a cenar"

Todo el mundo se encontraba ansioso por la cena

Cuando Peabody destapó los enormes platos con la cena todos comenzaron a servirse cuanto cabía en sus platos

Sherman y sus amigos en vez de comer de la cena elegante comieron de las tres pizzas que había cocinado el Sr Peabody

Carl tenía servidos un pedazo de cada pizza "Es la mejor pizza que he probado en mi vida"

Sherman se acercó a la mesa y vio a Penny y a Riley enfrascadas en una conversación

"Vaya, por fin apareces" dijo Riley

"Le comentaba a tu novia cómo comenzamos a ser amigos" dijo Penny

"Veo que se están llevando bien" dijo Sherman sirviéndose un trozo de pizza.

"¿Por que no habríamos de llevarnos bien? No es que vayamos a pelearnos por ti"comentó Penny

"Eso lo se, tu tienes a Devin" dijo Sherman

"Ajjj Devin, no me lo hubieras recordado Peabody"

"¿Quién es Devin?" Preguntó Jill de manera curiosa

"Fue mi pareja seis meses, hasta que conoció a una tal Melanie"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Abby

Penny asintió

"¿Sabes Riley? La verdad estoy un poco celosa de ti, viendo que eres pareja de Sherman"

Sherman no podía creer lo que había escuchado

"¿Qué puedo decirte Penny? Recién llegaba de San Francisco y Sherman comenzó a hablarme, en ese entonces Sherman estaba deprimido, recién te habías ido"

Penny escuchaba con atención a Riley.

"Pasó el tiempo y Sherman se volvió mi amigo, íbamos casi a todas partes juntos, hasta que decidimos ser novios"

"Aww que lindos" dijo Penny

Sherman no sabía que decir, estaba perplejo

"Sherman, siéntate con nosotros" dijo Penny con una voz dulce

"Tenemos que poner a Penny al corriente de todo lo que esta pasando en la secundaria" dijo Mason

Durante un largo rato pusieron a Penny al corriente de todo lo que sucedía en la secundaria

"Sigo sin poder creer que el profesor Purdy siga siendo director ¿Cuántos años lleva en ese cargo?"

"Desde que nos conocimos" respondió Sherman

"Creí que lo iban a despedir tras el incidente Grunion" dijo Penny

"¿Qué es el incidente Grunion?" Preguntó Riley

Los seis amigos le contaron a Riley sobre lo que ocurrió el día en que Penny y Sherman se volvieron amigos, contaron con lujo de detalles el agujero temporal que se había abierto en el cielo y cómo Agamenón se llevó a la señorita Grunion a la antigua Troya

"Debieron haberlo despedido" dijo Riley

Los siete siguieron conversando de muchos temas, de vez en cuando Sherman observaba a Penny y le sonreía, a decir verdad se sentía bien volver a ser amigos

«A partir de ahora todo irá para mejor» pensó... Y asi fue

 **Notas**

 **Si ya se, ya acabó Navidad, lamento estar publicando esto fuera de la fecha, entre celebraciones y bloqueo de inspiración me retrasé un poco**

 **Por eso para que no suba los siguientes capítulos después de Navidad los subiré en un año**

 **Okay no**

 **Solo queda un capitulo**

 **Asi que lo subiré mañana**

 **Nos vemos! Y feliz Post-Navidad**


End file.
